1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapler and staples which are used to bind a binding object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, as staples, there are horseshoe staples 201 illustrated in FIG. 15A and sheet type staples 301 which are rectilinearly formed and bent into a horseshoe shape when a binding object is bound as illustrated in FIG. 14. As a binding object, for example, there is a sheet bundle, a corrugated bundle, a plurality of piled cloths, or the like.
Generally, a stapler using the horseshoe staples manually drives the staples to a binding object (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-193316). As such a kind of stapler, for example, there is such a stapler that the user holds the stapler in his hand and grasps it, thereby binding the binding object. In order to design the stapler in a size at which the user can hold it in his hand, the number of staples which can be enclosed in the stapler is set to about 50 to 100. Since the stapler uses the horseshoe staples, unlike a stapler using sheet type staples, which will be described hereinafter, it is unnecessary to bend the sheet type staples into a horseshoe shape and, thereafter, bind the binding object, and even a person having a weak grip can easily bind the binding object.
According to the stapler using the sheet type staples, since the sheet type staples are bent into the horseshoe shape and, thereafter, the binding object is bound, a load which is necessary upon binding is larger than that of the stapler using the horseshoe staples and most of the staplers using the sheet type staples are electric staplers (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-179654). As illustrated in FIG. 14, before the sheet type staples are used, the sheet type staples are connected, formed in a sheet shape, overlaid and enclosed, or wound in a roll shape and enclosed. Therefore, as a stapler using the sheet type staples, there is a stapler in which at least 5000 staples can be enclosed.